one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis vs Chuck Greene
Francis vs Chuck Greene is Peep4Life's thirty-second OMM. Description Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Two bikers with different attitudes go at it in my thirty-second one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Finally! After slaughtering what felt like a million zombies, Chuck had located Zombrex. Now all he needed to do was get it back. He turned and got back to his bike. Except, someone was stood by it... And trying to steal it. "Hey, buddy! That's my bike!" Chuck warned. Alarmed, the man turned around. "Ermm. This bike is evidence for a crime... It's OK, i'm a cop. And err this was all Louis' idea!" Francis' story masked the truth about as well as a window masks a house. "I see. Well, officer. Why don't you make yourself useful and deal with these zombies?" Chuck barged Francis. "Goddammit! Helicopter, Zoey shot the pilot. Boat, kicked out. Plane, crashed. Army, wanted to kill us. And now bike, stolen by a bitch with attitude... I hate the apocalypse." Francis pushed back at Chuck. Aggravated, Chuck stood to face Francis. "Okay then. Got myself another crazy..." Go for broke! FIGHT! Francis ran for his Auto shotgun and pistols and ran behind a stall. Chuck was punching with a viciously modified set of boxing gloves. Francis shot at Chuck but missed and soon ran off screaming. He picked up a Molotov and grinned. "BURN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Francis yelled throwing the bottle at Chuck. The two were temporarily separated and the fire soon destroyed the bike! "See, now whoever lives this fight is going to have to crawl through zombies. Well done jackass!" Chuck called out. "WITCH! Oh, sorry. Got confused with all yer cryin'" Francis mocked, firing again. Chuck pulled a pistol of his own. "A witch?" he though to himself. Both men fired away at each other and Francis soon ran out of shells. He grabbed a nearby guitar and ran at Chuck. Chuck shot him in the belly and sent him reeling back. "Phew. Good thing i'm indes-- WHAT THE?!" Francis was alerted to a Molotov thrown at him. As Francis ran out of cover, he came face to face with Chuck and the two brawled. Francis was actually winning too! Punches rained down on Chuck's head before Francis noticed a Protoman costume... And more shotgun shells. Francis went to reclaim the bullets. He looked at the Protoman gear. "I hate Capcom" remarked Francis... and turned around into a spearing tackle from Chuck. Chuck tried to hit Francis with a beam sword but Francis ran away. He then turned around and was enveloped by a blast from the Protoman. Francis shrieked before falling to the floor. "Hate... Protoman... Hate Capcom so much..." He grumbled before dying. KO Chuck somehow made it back to Katey. But all he could hear was... Crying? Blood was splattered all over the place and bodies littered the place. Chuck entered one room and saw it was Katey crying in the corner. As Chuck went to comfort her, she turned and Chuck saw the red eyes and sharp claws. Katey had turned! "Chuck startled the Witch!" Conclusion This melee's winner is: Chuck Greene! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Left 4 dead vs Dead Rising' themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees